Reunion
by Tprinces
Summary: Batgirl comes for a vist and things get hay wire! RobxStar, BBxRea. The computer's being dumb, so it's in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

HELLLLLLOOOOOOO FANFICTION! IT IS GREAT TO BE HERE TONIGHT! (Sigh) I've always wanted to say that! Or, something like it. Anywhosiewhatsis, I just thought of this idea. I hope ya'll like it! Thanks for all of your great reviews on my other stories! You guys ROCK! THANK YOU! GOOD NIGHT! RobxStar BBxRea

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I have no Teen Titans! I have no Teen Titans today!

**Reunion**

"Here, Star, I got you something," said Robin, handing Starfire a leather-bound book.

"Oh!" said Star in delight. "What is it?"

"It's a scrapbook. You take pictures and put them in here to look back on memories. You can put all the new things you learned about Earth in here. I saw it and thought you might like it."

"Oh, yes, Robin!" she gave him a bone-crushing hug. "I shall enjoy this 'book of scraps' very, very much!"

"Um, Star," Robin gasped, "I can't breath." She blushingly let him go.

"Oh, yes, of course. Forgive me."

"It's ok," he said, rubbing his ribcage.

"Come! I shall take a picture of our friends and put it in my book of scraps!" Then, she dragged Robin out from the kitchen and into the living room where Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy were. Cy and BB were playing _Space Racers III_, while Raven was engrossed in one of her horror novels.

"Friends!" Star shouted, stepping in front of the TV screen. When Cyborg and Beastboy realized they couldn't see around her, they paused the game and listened to what she had to say. Raven merely peered over her book. "I wish to take a photograph of you so that I may put it in my newly acquired book of scraps Robin has given me!"

Cyborg and Beastboy smirked at Robin. Robin went red. He knew what was coming.

"Ohhhhhhh," said Cyborg. "_Robin_ gave that to you, did he?"

Star nodded her head, vigorously. "Now, please, allow me to take you're photographs!" Then she waved a camera in the air.

"Do you even know how to use that?" said Raven, who had just put her book down.

"Yes! Robin taught me!"

"What _else_ did he teach you," said Beastboy, slyly. Steam shot out of Robin's ears.

"Just ignore the question, Star," said Robin. "Come on, let's take the picture." And they all sat on the couch as Starfire held the camera up to her eye.

"Say 'finbar'!" she sang.

"Fin –" _ding-dong._

"I'll get it," said Robin. Then he got up from the couch and went to answer the door. The team heard him talking, then laughing. Then they heard him say "Come on!" He came back with a blonde girl dressed in a black bat suit. Her face was masked, like Robin's, but it was more of a hood then a face mask. "Batgirl, this is Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy and Raven. Guys, meet Batgirl."

"Hey," she said, friendly enough. And she held out her hand.

"Whoa!" said Beastboy, shaking her hand first. "_You're_ Batgirl?"

"Yep! And _you_ must be Beastboy. Is it true you can turn into _any_ animal?"

"Yep!"

"Prove it."

Beastboy grinned and turned into a kitten that he usually only did for Starfire. He gave a cut "meow!" and hopped into her arms. She laughed. Raven wanted to tear her head off.

"Ok, I'm convinced." He hopped off her arms and morphed back to a human. She looked around. "Let me guess, you're Cyborg."

"How could you tell?" Cy said, happily. They shook hands. "You know, Robin's told us a lot about you."

"Oh he _has, _has he? What has he told you guys?"

"Oh, you know," said Robin, "just little things, like the _wonder bra incident_."

"YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT THAT! YOU LITTLE –" Then she lunged at him, but he was too quick for her, and took off around the kitchen. Finally, she had him pinned down.

"Say uncle!" she demanded. He merely grunted painfully. "Say it!"

"All right! Uncle, uncle!" And she got off of him. He stood up, clutching his chest and gasping. Then he laughed and hugged her. Starfire wanted to burst into tears. "Oh, and this is Raven and Starfire."

"Hey."

Raven simply gave her a nod and went back to her book. Starfire didn't even nod. Instead, she gave her a glare that would have scared away a great white shark. A bead of sweat fell from Batgirl's head.

"Uhhhh, right," she said, nervously. Star snorted and turned away. Batgirl leaned over to Robin. "Is there a _reason_ she hates me?"

"I don't know. She usually doesn't act like this." He went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Star, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

"I do not like her," she said, harshly.

"What? But – why not?"

"I just do not like her." Her voice began to waver. "Now I wish to be alone." Then, she ran past him and went to her room.

"What was that about?" Beastboy asked. Raven's book snapped shut.

"Sometimes, you can be so stupid, Garfield!" She snapped. As she said this, all the light bulbs exploded. Then she left for her room.

"I'm gonna go on a limb here, and say that they want to be alone," said Batgirl, after a short, eerie silence.

"Well, I'm not gonna be one to disturb 'em," said Beastboy. They all knew that Raven _never_ used anyone's real name unless she was _really_ angry with them.

xoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

"Star? Come on, Starfire. Open up. Please?" It had been an hour since the dramatization of Batgirl's arrival, and Robin was worried. He knocked on her door again. There was no answer. "Star, come on, this is no fun." He knocked again, and still, no answer. He was really worried now. He put his ear to the door and heard a slight sob. He sighed and went passed the living room, up the stars, and on to the roof. He then took his grappling hook and slid down to Starfire's window.

The drapes were open. He looked in and saw the alien princess crying on her bed. She didn't notice the Boy Wonder hanging outside her window. Very slowly and very carefully, Robin opened her window. Then, he snuck in side, trying not to make a sound.

"Starfire."

The girl jumped at the sound of her name. She made eye contact with him and then turned away.

"Go away, please," she said.

"Star, look, I just want to talk." He took a step towards her. Starfire looked up at him. Her eye's were red and puffy and her nose was running. Robin sat down next to her after he grabbed a tissue. She took it and blew her nose.

"Now, tell me, what's wrong? Why have you been crying for an hour? And why were you so mean to Batgirl?"

At the sound of Batgirl's name, Starfire burst into tears once more. Robin began hastily apologizing. Starfire stood up and opened her door.

"Please leave."

"Starfire I –"

"Now!" she sobbed.

Robin stood up and walked out. Then he turned around for another attempt, when the door swooshed closed. He slowly went out to the living room, staring at his feet.

xoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Robin wasn't the only one worried. Beastboy was in the living room, pacing. Raven had been upset before, but she had never blown up like that. It took them half an hour to replace all the light bulbs she had broken.

"BB, will you stop pacen'?" said Cyborg. "You're maken' me dizzy." He and Batgirl were playing _Space Racers._

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm just worried about Raven."

"She'll be ok. Besides, it's not like this is unusual behavior, or anything."

"Ya, but, she doesn't usually explode like that. I just hope she's alright." Batgirl and Cyborg looked over at him. "It's only 'cause she's my friend!" he defended. "I'm worried about Starfire, too!" he added, hastily.

"_Riiiiiiiight_," Cyborg said.

"You should talk to her," Batgirl suggested.

"Yeah, like she'd really want to talk to _me_."

"You never know."

Beastboy paused and thought about Batgirl's words. Then he went down the hall in the direction of Raven's room. He knocked.

"What?" she demanded, poking one eye out.

"Uh, you ok in there?" Beastboy asked, nervously.

"Fine." And she made to close the door, when Beastboy stopped her.

"Look, Rea, I know you're mad at me. I'm not sure why, but I know you are. So, for whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"Apology unaccepted. Now leave me alone." And she tried closing the door again, but Beastboy put his hands between the door and stopped her.

"Hey, I'm tryen' to be nice, here. You're the one who exploded in my face!"

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"Maybe not, but I'm apologyzen' and I don't even know what I did! The least you can do is accept my apology and not be a jerk about it! But, no! You hide in your room and pout like a little girl!"

"When are you ever going to have a brain larger then a pea!" And she slammed the door. Beastboy stormed off. But, the farther away he got from her door, the more guilt he felt.

When he came back into the living room, Batgirl looked up. She sighed.

"No luck, huh?" she said. He nodded. "Same goes for bird-boy." And she tilted her head towards the kitchen. Robin was sitting by the counter. He looked like he needed a drink.

"Why don't I go talk to her?"

"Naw. I don't think _anyone_ can handle Raven on a bad day."

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Then she hopped over the couch. "Where's her room?" Beastboy pointed down the hall. "Thanks." Then she went down the hall to the half-demon's bedroom. She knocked.

"What?" Raven demanded.

"Hey. Listen, I know we got off to a bad start, and I know why you're mad, but don't worry. You don't need to be jealous."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous!" As she spoke, her door cracked. Batgirl looked at it.

"Right."

"Look, I like Beastboy as a friend. That's it." She repaired the crack in her door.

"Oh, so _that's_ why all those light bulbs exploded," Batgirl said, sarcastically. Raven smiled slightly. "Do you no what he was doing before he came to talk to you?" she shook her head. "He was _pacing_."

"Pacing?"

"Pacing."

"Why?"

Batgirl smiled. "Because he was worried about you."

"He was – worried about me?" She nodded. "But I thought he was just being nosy." She shook her head. "Where is he now?"

Batgirl pointed towards the living room and Raven sprinted past her.

Beastboy was, once again, pacing. When he saw Raven, he stood, shocked. She ran down, and hugged the very confused and very startled green teenager. Then, she went to the kitchen to get something to drink, leaving Beastboy speechless. Batgirl walked over to him.

"Mood swings," she muttered. "You'll get use to them."

xoxoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Starfire sat on top of the roof, thinking over the day. She hated this feeling of jealously. It made her feel selfish and mean. Why did she act like that to Batgirl? Why did she act like that to Robin…

"Starfire"

She quickly turned around and saw Robin walk over to her. He sat down and looked at her. She turned away from his gaze. "Robin," she said softly. "I am sorry."

"Why have you been acting this way?"

"I have been feeling – the jealousy."

To her relief, he laughed. He turned her head to face him. "You're jealous?" She looked down. "Star, you don't have to be jealous." She looked up. "Batgirl and I, we do love each other, but as brother and sister. We're more like family then anything."

"So, you do not love her in the way of the 'boyfriend and girlfriend'?"

"Of course not."

"Then," she gave a small smile and clutched her knees to her chest "who do you love?"

Robin's heart pumped. He wasn't ready for this. "Oh! Well, um, uh, I mean, uh…"

"Does the gurshnik have you're tongue?" she said, sarcastically. He laughed. They were very close together. Their noses were almost touching.

They kissed and then, _click – flash_!

The two teens looked over and saw the rest of the team standing in the doorway, accompanied by Batgirl, who held a camera.

"Here's you first picture for your scrapbook!"

xoxoxoxoxo

YES! I finally finished! (Whew) This was pretty long, I know, but it is sweet! Please R&R! I wanna know what ya'll think! Chow!

Luv ya

Tprinces


End file.
